Heihachi's Engagement
by XxramxX
Summary: Heihachi's getting married but Jin ruins it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does**

One day

It was the 35th Engagement of Heihachi Mishima to another woman which is 20 years old.

In one room Heihachi asked his eldest son Kazuya,

"What do you think of me?" Asked Heihachi, Kazuya replied

"Hmmm……. I think you're" before Kazuya could finish

"YES!" Heihachi replied excitingly "AM I HANDSOME?"

"NOOO! GROSS NO!" Kazuya Screamed

"You, you, you OLD FART YOU ARE A LIAR! YOU'RE NOT HAN……." Before Kazuya was finished the FAGGOT LEECHAOLAN who seems to be Heihachi's adopted soncame

"What are you two arguing about?" HE SAID IN GAY VERSION

"Aren't you in the GAY CLUB dancing?" Kazuya asked "Shut Up!" LEE REPLIED IN GAYISH TONE

"What about you Lee? Do you have something to say about me? Come on" Heihachi said with bliss

"Huh me? Hmm Aha! You're handsome father" but deep inside he wants to tell Heihachi that he's a STUPID OLD GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FART WITH A THONG

'That BIG-LYING GAY He's just BEING A BIG NON-BIODEGRADABLE (Plastic)' Kazuya thought

The day of the ceremony the girl didn't come.

"HOW DARE SHE!" Heihachi screamed

"Why, Why, Why?" Heihachi asked while screaming

"Maybe sh…….." Before Jin is finished, Heihachi Glared at him

"Well its true" Hwoarang added

Heihachi was mad real mad.

While in the Church somebody placed a big log outside the door and closed the door, they were trapped inside the church.

"HELP! WE NEED AIR" Paul screamed

"Paul! Put yourself together!" Law screamed

"Hey where is Jin?" Yoshimitsu asked in a robotic voice

"Why are you asking me in that manner you skeleton or should I say ninja skeleton" Teased Lei

"Watch your mouth china man" said Bryan "Why are you fighting for Yoshi?" asked Lei

"Because hmmm because we're good friends now" Bryan explained

"How?" Lei asked Bryan explained for a lot of hours while his in the middle of the story

"Okay, okay I Have Got It OK" Lei replied

"Hey what will we do now?" asked Asuka

"Why don't we sing a song for our old but not friend Heihachi" Hwoarang insisted

"OK!" Heihachi said happily

"Alrighty then" Hwoarang happily said "Let's start" Hwoarang called.

In the Altar Hwoarang called his ROCKERS.

"I've set them in the back for emergencies like this" Hwoarang explained

"ALRIGHT LU BU DONG ZHUO LET'S ROCK AND ESSPECIALLY DIAO CHAN" HWOARANG SANG THE SONG

"LU BU DOES'NT KNOW".

"Lu Bu doesn't know that Diao Chan and me do it in my van every Sunday" AND SO ON AND ON.

While Hwoarang is singing Lu Bu was crying while playing his guitar because of jealousy And Especially anger.

While Hwoarang is singing Lu Bu jumped on Hwoarang and killed him by choking him for hours when Hwoarang was dead Lu Bu hid him in the back of the altar and Lu Bu made a confession in the confession box .

Heihachi was real mad he used his THUNDER SCREW UPPERCUT ON LU BU because there was a dead body in their marriage.

When Lei investigated the 'Where is Jin?' Mission

Heihachi gave him a reward, out of the blue,he solved it

"Guys the question where is Jin? I know the answer the answer is Jin did it.

While we're here, he locked the door so he can marry the girl behind Hehachi's back so he got away using his devil gene" Lei explained

"Sorry we're not listening Could you repeat" They said,

Lei sighed and explained again loudly this time they knew Paul Used his BURNING FIST ON THE DOOR

"Why Didn't you used that While were all screaming?" asked Law

"You didn't asked" Paul replied when they went out they saw Kazuya, Lee and DEVIL JIN Fighting.

When they saw that they all ran and kicked devil Jin's devil ass and they won and Heihachi got his girl again and the marriage was a disaster.

While in the house Heihachi was crying

"Don't you worry father I'll find you a beautiful woman" Kazuya said happily

"Really?" asked Heihachi

"Yes a 70 year old woman hahahaha" While running Hehachi used his upper Uppercut and Kazuya was Flying in the air and didn't came back

HE USED HIS UPPERCUT ON ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LAUGHED AT HIM AND THEY NEVER CAME BACK JUST LIKE KAZUYA

"Who wants more!" Heihachi Screamed but all of the people were gone.

Do you want to know what happened

They all went to PLUTO!

Me: That's the end of chapter one, chapter two is about Life in Pluto. Till then...

Lu Bu: HOW DARE YOU HWOARANG! EVEN IF YOU'RE IN HEAVEN I'M STILL GONNA FOLLOW YOU!

Hwoarang: What do you want me to do? Lie? That's why I'm in heaven. I told the truth.

Heihachi: I WILL GO TO PLUTO AND KILL YOU ALL

All except Heihachi: How did you know we're in Pluto?

Heihachi: Really? hohohohohoho! just kidding. I have a mini Kazuya doll in Kazuya's pocket. It has a Kazuya tracking device HOHOHOHOHOHO

Kazuya: Don't forget to bring Grandpa here!

Jin: Who told you I married the girl? I was taken over by the Devil Gene!

Girl: I will not marry that old fart...

Paul: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! WE NEED AIR!

Law: How can we breathe in Pluto?

Everyone except Heihachi: OXYGEN!


End file.
